


Haikyuu x Reader Oneshots

by pandaplxys



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crying, Cute, Death, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Freeform, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Minor Canonical Character(s), Oneshot, Read Trigger Warnings Please, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Scenarios, TikTok, Triggers, add more characters later, based on a tiktok, mentions of other relationships, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaplxys/pseuds/pandaplxys
Summary: some reader x haikyuu character oneshots i came up with/based off tiktoks(includes fluff + angst oneshots)crossposted on my tumblr @pandaplxys[long hiatus/discontinued]
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou & Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Haiba Lev/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Yaku Morisuke/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Haikyuu x Reader Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> hbd to our fav pretty boi aka akaashi 🥺🥳

* * *

_Pov: You are a second-year studying in the school's library and you're looking for the last copy of a book that another boy, who was in your class, was also looking for..._

* * *

"...over there dear." "Thank you." You bowed you head to the librarian in respect, letting your long (h/c) hair fall in your face and glasses. You walked over to the bookcase where the last copy of the book you needed for a research project. You saw a boy following you, but paid no attention to it, assuming he needed something from the same aisle. As you reached for the book you needed, he also reached over to grab the book. You both stopped in your tracks in confusion. "Did you need this?" He asked you in a soft voice. "Oh no, it's okay, you can have it." He stared at you for a few seconds. "Wait, (l/n) (f/n)? Second year right?" "Yes.." You answered slowly, unsure of how he knew your name. "I'm Akaashi Keiji. I'm in the same class as you." Something finally clicked in your mind. He was _the_ Akaashi Keiji, setter for the school's team the Fukurodani Owls. "Oh- you're that setter right? Sorry I don't know much about volleyball." You chuckled. You were the one of the most forgotten students in your class due to the teacher constantly skipping over your name for attendance. You always sat in the back corner in the classroom where everyone could easily overlook you, so you were even more confused as to how he knew your name. "It's okay. And you got my position right, I am in fact the setter!" He quietly clapped, making you blush out of embarrassment. "Well, since we're both working on that research project.. maybe we could share the book?" You offered. "Sure. I don't mind." He gave you a small smile. "We could work at my table if you'd like." "Sure." He followed you back to your table with his backpack and sat with you. You both started up some small talk, learning more about one another. From how he knew you and noticed you in class, to a few things about volleyball. Both of you realized you had a lot in common. About how you both were only children and you both even had the same habit of fiddling with your fingers when you were anxious. After a couple hours of working, the librarian warned both of you that the library would close in 5 minutes. You both wrote down important parts from the book so you could return it and started packing up your things. "Hey, we should do this again sometime." Akaashi said to you. "Yeah." "Oh- nevermind... that would be a pretty dumb thing to ask.." You mumbled out loud. "What is? I doubt it would be stupid." He asked curiously. "I was wondering if you would like my number..." You mumbled. He pulled out his phone. "Well, what is your number?" You noticed your face heating up out of embarrassment, knowing he noticed too. "I- uh-" You stammered trying to get your words out. "It's okay, take your time." You finally gave you number to him, along with him giving his to you. You both parted ways, heading back to your own houses.

You were the one to text him first. You were a pretty reserved, quiet, and introverted person, but you had your occasional boosts of confidence. After figuring out what you wanted to asked him, you came up with what you wanted to say. You asked if he wanted to facetime each other sometime and he said yes. 5 minutes later your phone lit up with Akaashi's name.

You both compared what you wrote down from the book and gave each other pointers and tips. Eventually his mom was calling him to eat dinner and he had to go. You finished up writing down more notes as you put away your things and laid down on your bed. Even though you two never talked about it, you both became quick friends, and for you he was your first friend since starting high school. You got lost in your thoughts as you drifted to sleep.

At school he talked to you a lot more, wanting to know even more about you. You partnered up with him in his AP classes, you sat with him alongside Bokuto, who was confused as to why Akaashi invited you to sit with him, knowing he wasn't a sociable person. He overlooked that and gladly welcomed you to their table. You started coming to his volleyball practice, and was shocked to see you there, writing something down on a notepad. Then you two would facetime each other usually every other day, sometimes for the project, sometimes just to talk. Eventually one day at school, you couldn't find him anywhere. You asked Bokuto, but he had no idea either. He ended up texting you saying he didn't feel well and was taking the day off. You felt bad for him, with him telling you his parents were out of town for a month, he would be at his house all by himself. You remembered him saying something about his address one before on a call before. You made a plan to see him after school.

"Come in, the door's unlocked." A hoarse voice called out. You opened the door and found Akaashi lying down on the couch with a box of tissues beside him. "Oh- what are you doing here (y/n)? What if you get sick because of me?" You silenced him by putting a finger up to his lips. "Shhhh. I'll be fine, just rest for now." "Is there anything you wanted? Something to eat or drink? Extra covers?" "No, I'm good..." He said as he drifted to sleep. You sat down beside him, quietly humming a song that had been stuck in your head for a while. "You have a really pretty voice.." Akaashi mumbled. You blushed profusely in response to his compliment. As the sun set you told him you were heading back to your house. You told him to call you if he needed anything, no matter what time it was. He nodded his head as you walked out the door. As you walked back to your house, the only thing on your mind was how pretty Akaashi looked. "Damn he's hot." All you could think about is how he looked even more peaceful asleep. How his beautiful black curls framed his face perfectly. How his chest rose and fell slowly. You could go on and on about it all night. All your thoughts remained unspoken, especially about how big your crush on him grew bigger.

The research project that you and Akaashi helped each other on was due, and both of you got the highest grade in the class. You both smiled each other and talked non-stop at lunch. You offered him to come over to your house, and he accepted. You guided him through your house and letting him into your room, filled with multiple posters from famous bands and a Playstation in the corner of your room. "Wow." He said in awe. He pointed out some of his favorite bands from your posters. You put on some music as you handed him a controller to play something on your PS3. You loaded (any 2P game but i'm using Sonic The Hedgehog 2 bc that's my fav game) up and started playing. "Um (y/n), I.. I don't know how to play this game." "Don't worry, I can teach you!" You can the Tails to my Sonic!" You laughed at each other when you fell off the moving platforms in Chemical Plant Zone, or when you fell into the hole that led into Hidden Palace Zone. You both congratulated each other when you each passed an act together, or when you both defeated Robotnik and set the animals free. He almost jumped a little when you put your head on his shoulder. "I wish time could freeze right here in this moment." You mumbled softly. "Hm?" Your eyes widen as you realized what you said. "Uh- nothing! I didn't say anything!" He chuckled. "Whatever you say." You both fell asleep leaning against each other.

"Ooo, does Akaashi have a crush?!" "Bokuto, not so loud! And no, I don't. I just want to be friends with her, well for now at least." "Oh, okay then!" He didn't bother telling Bokuto about last night, knowing he would get the wrong idea. He didn't have a crush on you, at least that's what he wanted him to think. If he told Bokuto now, he would accidently let it slip and tell you. Besides, he didn't think you would like him back anyways. It was like unintentionally friendzoning each other. But he didn't think he had a crush on you, he never really thought about it. He saw you as a person he could easily relate to and get along with and share a close bond. The last thing that would cross his mind is being in a relationship with someone. But after some deep thinking, he realized he might've actually caught feelings for you, but not wanting to act on them just in case you didn't feel the same way, remembering what you said last night about him being the Tails to your Sonic, assuming you just wanted to stay friends and nothing more. Sighing in defeat, he looked through his phone and even though he wouldn't be the best person to ask for advice, it was better than risking word getting out. He called Tsukishima, knowing he was together with Yamaguchi. "Hello?" "Hey um, it's Akaashi." "What did you want, and why are you calling me out of all people?" "Listen, I need some advice." Tsukki paused. "With what?" "Um- I don't know you to say this but-" "Just spit it out already, I don't have all day." "Um- how do you know if someone likes you, and how do you confess to someone?" "I don't know, I'm not Google, just look it up or something." He hung up on him while he just sat in confusion. He opened his laptop and began to find the answers to his questions. After searching through the internet, he finally gathered enough info to put something together. Now he just needed the courage to actually ask you.

Two months went by, and he still hasn't confessed yet. You two would still facetime each other, except it was almost every night now. You would go over to each other's houses and even walk home together. It was when one breezy day when you two were walking home together when everything changed. You had everything set up for what you were going to do. You had your note in hand, and you checked to see the wind was blowing at a wind speed not too gusty, but not too light either. You had your note in hand and everything was set. "Ah, my note!" You exclaimed as your note flew away from your hands. Using his quick setter reflexes. He successfully caught it with the right side facing up. "Perfect" You thought to yourself. As he was about to give it back to you, he noticed his name on the front of the note. "Oh? Why is my name on hee?" "It's for you actually." You chuckled. He opened the note and his eyes widened. Inside was a handwritten confession in your handwriting to him. He blushed as he wrote the last sentence. "Wow (y/n) I- I didn't know you felt the same way." Now it was your turn to blush. "What? I didn't think you would like a girl like me back.." "I've liked you for a while (Y/n) It's been what, two almost three months now? I wanted to tell you sooner but I was just a stupid coward and I was just too scared to-" You silenced his rambling with a kiss on his cheek. "It's okay, I understand where you're coming from. But now, you can be the Sonic to my Amy." You both walk home together flushed.

It was when Bokuto noticed you holding Akaashi's hand for a brief second. He asked you two about it. Neither of you knowing what to say, you both were a stuttering mess. He finally put two and two together and realized you two were in fact dating. In response you both nodded your heads. He jumped out of excitement, with Akaashi asking him to keep your relationship private. He asked if he could tell the team. Knowing Bokuto would have a hard time keeping a secret like this He allowed it with your consent. Just between you three and the team. The team was super supportive of your relationship, vowing to keep it a secret. You took more notes on the sidelines and even stood next to Yukie, the third year manager of the team and talked to her, asking some questions. After practice, he asked you what your notes were for, but you never answered him, you always told him it was a secret.

_~ timeskip one year later ~_

You both were in your third year together, still in your relationship with him. It was a lot quieter without Bokuto around, but after hanging around Bokuto a lot, you finally came out of your shell and let your louder and more mischievous side come out more. You cheered on the team from the sidelines, waiting to tell him about some good news. He was overjoyed when you told him on the walk home that you would become the team's manager. He was so excited he kissed your lips out of excitement. When he realized what he did. He bowed his head and apologized. "I'M SO SORRY- I SHOULD'VE ASKED FIRST-" You lifted his chin up and you kissed him on the lips this time. "No, don't apologize. I really liked it actually." His face was painted with shades of red as you kissed him. Your soft lips meeting his just as soft and perfect lips. You teased each other as you both walked into your bedroom, with him taking your glasses as you ruffled and played with his soft hair. Everything about him was perfect, not a single flaw. You stood in front of your PS3, unsure of what game you both wanted to play. "Sonic?" You asked. He nodded his head in response. You walked back over to your bed, planting a quick kiss on his forehead. You both shared another kiss as the loading screen popped up. You laid your head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around you as you both played.

**Author's Note:**

> @le_magical_fruit you know which song im talking about 😏
> 
> also no i totally did not write this in one night 🏃💨


End file.
